Element:Origins
by dragontauras IVI
Summary: The events in the graveyard of little Hangelton have come to pass and the Tri-wizard tournament is over.The only problem is Harry Potter is nowhere to be found.Voldemort has arisen and everything is going according to his plan.But all is about to change.The elemental mages have found the child of lightning and the prophecy of twelve will come to pass.the balance is shaken.


Chapter one: The graveyard

Harry knew as soon as he and Cedric touched the cup that something was wrong, but before he had a chance to react, a cold voice suddenly chilled the air and sealed the older champion's fate. "Kill the spare!" Surprise was shown on Cedric's face as the killing curse struck him, while Harry stared at him hopelessly as his lifeless body hit the ground. A second later Harry found himself bound by invisible ropes and held against a tombstone that looked like the angel of death as the traitor raised his wand and Harry knew no more as the red stunner struck him squarely in his chest.

When he came to, Harry remembered what happened and began frantically searching for his wand. "Harry my child, your wand is in my possession until I may be in the proper state to duel you. So sit still and save your energy as you will need it. It is time for you to watch my rebirth." Harry heard the cold voice coming from an inhuman bundle in Wormtail's arms, realizing it was Voldemort as a chill ran down his spine.

It seemed pointless to Harry as he squirmed wildly, trying to free himself from the invisible ropes that bound him as the arm of the statue held him steady. Harry watched as Wormtail placed the bundle that was Voldemort into a cauldron that held a dark potion which had been set in the middle of the clearing, right next to the statue where Harry was bound.

As soon as Voldemort splashed down into the potion, Wormtail began the ritual, which would resurrect his dark master. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," Wormtail said as he blindly raised his wand and as Harry watched in horror, a bone rose from an open casket right in front of Harry. Wormtail levitated the bone over to the cauldron and it caught fire just before it splashed into the potion, which hissed slightly before it turned a pale, poison blue and stopped.

Now Wormtail's typically pale complexion had grown paler as he whimpered, "Flesh of the servant, w-willingly given, you will revive your master!" Harry watched with shock as Wormtail did something in front of Harry's eyes that he would never have thought Wormtail would have had the nerve to do. Wormtail pulled put a long silver dagger from within his robes and Harry gasped as the former Marauder willingly cut his own hand off, letting out a blood curdling shriek, which echoed throughout the graveyard, before it too caught fire and dropped into the potion. Suddenly the fire beneath the cauldron flared as the potion hissed much more strongly this time as it turned a bright red, shining bright enough to hurt Harry's eyes…

Finally, Wormtail turned and walked towards Harry as he almost gleefully, with a black lust in his eyes, reached forward, dagger in hand, he sliced Harry's sleeve and with his lone shaking hand, pulled out a vial, levitating it into the air. Slowly Wormtail said, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your foe." Harry screamed out in pain as Wormtail poised the dagger at Harry's left forearm and slit it open. The already pale and weak Wormtail carefully took some of the blood on the dagger and flicked it three times into the potion as he spoke the words, pausing each time as the drops of Harry's blood hit the potion. As the last word was spoken and the last drop of blood hit the potion, it flashed brightly and turned a blinding white causing Harry to snap back to attention as the agony from the white hot pain went screaming through his body and his scar felt like it was on fire.

Harry watched in disbelief as the cauldron tipped over and seemed to melt away as a ball of fire, flesh, and dark shadows levitated in the air and seemed to come together as the body of a fully-grown tall and pale man formed before Harry and Wormtail. A hiss came from Voldemort as his long, scaly fingers stroked his bald head, reveling in his new body. His face had a pale, malicious complexion with slits for eyes and a nose, making him look like the snake he was. What made the man truly evil in appearance was the glowing red eyes that had suddenly flashed in anger towards Harry and Wormtail in almost a painfully obvious way, causing Harry's scar to flash in pain and Wormtail to bow to Voldemort, cowering before him.

"My wand, Wormtail." Voldemort's voice was high and cold as he reached out his hand to receive the wand from the cowering man before him. "Harry, at least we meet again. Tonight you have found yourself tied to the gravestone of my late father, a muggle, common and filthy, with not one ounce of magic in him. However, without him, I would not be standing before you today, so he did in fact have one use in death," commented Voldemort. Voldemort turned towards Wormtail, who was clutching at his stump of an arm and hissed, "Give me your arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail scurried forward and handed the dark wizard his arm from his amputated hand as he said, "Oh, thank you master, you are too kind."

Voldemort hissed and struck Wormtail with the back of his hand and said, "Fool, I wish to have your left arm."

This caused Wormtail to whimper in pain and confusion as he offered his master his left arm, "M-Master?"

Seconds later Harry watched as Voldemort raised up the sleeve of Wormtail's left arm, revealing the dark mark in all its apparent glory. It was a hideous looking tattoo and it writhed under the man's skin as if it were alive. Wormtail's eyes grew wide and he shrieked in agony as the evil wizard pressed the tip of his wand to the dark mark, causing Wormtail's knees to give out at the pain from the mark burning black on his arm. "Now, they've all felt it, while many will come crawling back, still others will attempt to ignore it. They will pay the ultimate price Harry, much like you will in a matter of moments."

Soon, as Harry looked around the graveyard, the death eaters arrived to answer their master's call. A cyclone appeared in the sky as what appeared to be dark tornadoes soared down from it and began striking the ground, each leaving a wizard in dark robes and gleaming, evil looking, white masks covering their faces and hiding their identity.

Voldemort gazed at his death eaters as they formed a silent circle around him, and, as Harry watched, Voldemort began pacing around to the nearest of his followers. "Thirteen years my friends. Thirteen years it has been, and still you answer me just as if it were yesterday. However, I confess myself disappointed. I smell guilt, regret, and even deception from many of you. Yet, above all, I sense foolishness. Why have none of you ever sought me out since that fateful night? Did any of you pursue each and every avenue, pursuing every possible lead, in order to determine that I was not indeed, somewhere? Did each and every one of you who escaped Azkaban by denouncing me, truly believe me dead? I, Lord Voldemort, who has gone farther along the path to immortality than any other? For thirteen years I was trapped, virtually powerless, being less than even the meanest of ghosts, forced to live off others, just to survive. Yet, none came and I actually felt vulnerable."

The Dark Lord paused and glanced around at his followers, wondering if any would dare claim loyalty. After all, for thirteen years he had been stripped of his powers by a mere boy!

Voldemort spoke again. "Yet, I was still alive, despite everything, despite the loss of my body and powers, and despite most of my followers leaving me to my own devices. Though some did not, and continued to fight in my name, but they were few and far between," said Voldemort softly. "The ones among you who remained faithful and made an effort found themselves either in Azkaban or dead. So, even though their efforts failed and were wasted, at the very least they tried to keep up the battle."

Suddenly one of the death eaters stepped forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes as he said, "Forgive me master. I have kept close ties to the minister and others in order to gain information. If I had ever heard anything of your whereabouts I would have sought you out immediately."

"Crucio," Voldemort said lazily. For a few seconds the Dark Lord watched as his death eater fell to the ground, screaming in agony, before he lifted the torture curse. Voldemort merely helped the death eater to his feet and said,

"Now, now Lucius my slick and slippery friend. I have heard stories of your so called innocence, but also that you still have yet to renounce the old ways."

Voldemort then went around the circle making comments about each of the death eaters in turn saying names such as, "Avery, MacNair, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle" and passed over a few others that any outside observer would assume to be less important followers. As he passed each one in turn, a wave of his hand vanished their masks, causing each man's knees to buckle as they fell to the ground. He then said, "Many of my most faithful reside in Azkaban. They suffered in my name rather than renounce me, unlike many of you who stand here before me tonight and I will ensure they will be rewarded amply for their loyalty and faithfulness to me. For now, Wormtail come here so that I may reward you properly."

Wormtail, who had been cowering before Voldemort, clutching at the stump of his arm, moved forward. "I returned to you my lord. I returned to you and aided you these entire months master," Wormtail squeaked as he crawled forward and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Out of fear, Wormtail, not loyalty. The inactions of my death eaters have set our plans back years, but I am willing to give each and every one of you a final chance to redeem yourselves. You all have much to do before you work yourselves up in stature among my ranks and debts must be repaid, while time may ease some wounds. Even so, Wormtail you have already repaid some of your debt. While you are cowardly and traitorous above all the others, your sacrifice partially allowed me to regain my body. You returned to me out of fear for what your old friends would do to you. Still, you have been helpful these past several months and I reward loyalty. Hold out your hand Wormtail," Voldemort hissed.

Harry watched in horror and fascination as what appeared to be a glove of silver formed at the stump of Wormtail's wrist and fastened itself there. Wormtail leaned down and picked up a rock, and as Harry gasped in awe, he crushed it into dust. Looking up Voldemort smiled, the slits of his eyes glowing an inhuman red.

"It's beautiful, my lord," cried Wormtail happily as he examined his new hand, while he turned it over looking absolutely ecstatic at the beautiful silver appendage. Wormtail stepped forward and said, "Thank you master, you are most kind. It is wonderful, more than I deserve."

This caused Voldemort to turn and glare at Wormtail as he sneered and said, "I am not kind, but I do award those that are faithful and competent."

"Ah yes, I almost forget to introduce our guest of honor here tonight. Although, I doubt it is needed. I hear that you are almost as famous as I am these days. Oh Harry, how such pathetic myths have fed your legend. Such lies have fed your glory, when you are nothing to me. I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest and most feared wizard of all time. Surely, you did not think that a mere baby could vanquish the heir of Salazar Slytherin himself? Shall I reveal what really happened that night? Should I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" Voldemort stared into emerald green eyes literally glowing with fury and uncontrolled raw and wild magic as Harry glared down his nemesis, remembering the horrors of that fateful night, almost fifteen years previous.

Voldemort walked up to Harry as his death eaters, wrapped in their dark cloaks, with faces hidden behind their masks, sneered at the so-called chosen-one. "My faithful followers, I stand here before you tonight to tell you the story of how a mere child could have defeated me. Yes my friends. It was love that saved dear little Harry Potter that night. The sacrifice of his mother shielded him from me, giving him the ultimate protection. She died to protect him. It was old magic, which I should have foreseen. It left a lingering protection bound to his blood. I could not touch him. When I cast the killing curse on young Harry here, my own magic rebounded on me, destroying my powers. However," Voldemort smiled evilly as he reached up and pressed his forefinger to the cursed scar, causing pain that felt like a thousand needles of white fire spread throughout Harry's body as he cried out. "Today I stand before you, with my body returned and the foolish girl's protections gone. Behold my brilliance. I can touch you now!" Voldemort's smile became a sneer as his tongue lashed out like a snake's.

"I'm going to kill you Harry," Voldemort said, laughing mirthfully as Harry fought relentlessly, but in vain, to break free of the statue and make it back to the cup that he saw laying about 20 yards back behind Voldemort to his left.

"No Harry, there will be no escape for you tonight. Far too long, has your very existence mocked me. You should not have been alive to make it here tonight, Harry. All these years the wizarding world has hailed you as a hero, and doubted my power. No longer will I allow this. Tomorrow, when the sun rises upon the gates of the ministry, the wizarding world will know that I have returned. They will gaze upon the corpse of their hero and never again will anyone doubt the power of Lord Voldemort!"

Harry watched as Voldemort walked forward and with a wave of his wand, the statue released Harry. Harry refused to take his eyes off Voldemort as he reached to pick up his wand and stand facing the Dark Lord. "Yes, take your wand Harry. Face me like a true warrior wizard. Stand with courage and die with honor tonight, just as your father did all those years ago," Voldemort said. "Now foolish boy, you will die tonight, but not before you learn to rue the day you crossed wands with Lord Voldemort."

Harry slowly grabbed his wand with his good and more importantly wand arm before Voldemort coolly said Crucio, causing Harry to writhe on the ground as every nerve ending in his body screamed as white hot needles of pain lanced through him, causing his vision began to become blurry as he started to lose consciousness once again.

Voldemort roughly raised up Harry, who was still shaking from the curse, and invisible hands enclosed Harry's throat roughly cutting the air of to Harry's lungs. Voldemort lowered his wand and watched as Harry sank to the ground. While Harry struggled back to his feet, Voldemort gazed at his followers, who were cackling at Harry's predicament.

"I assume that you have been taught to duel, Harry? It is time for you to meet your end," Voldemort said as his eyes darted around at his death eaters.

Harry's reply was swift, "Yes, I might have picked up a few things, but I doubt you'd notice, seeing as you don't seem to understand how to duel yourself. You really should pay more attention to your teacher and face your opponent Riddle, unless you want to be hexed in the back. After all, we might as well get this over with. You've already almost killed me tonight with all of your rambling. I was afraid you would have to kill me in my sleep from growing so bored of it. You really need some new material to work with, but after tonight it won't matter."

Voldemort then looked at Harry who was holding his wand tightly and said, "Now Harry, we shall duel to your death. First we bow." Harry's knees were forced to bend by a death eater before Voldemort raised his wand and uttered Avada Kedavra, while Harry stepped to the side to avoid the deadly curse.

Harry could feel his blood boiling as raw magic fed him with more power than he had ever realized he had as he replied. "You are pathetic Riddle. How about you tell your followers how their master's blood is impure. Tell them the truth Tom, that they bow to a mudblood." Voldemort's eyes shown with fury and Harry had to dodge behind a tombstone and crouched low as a pale yellow beam shot from Voldemort's wand and shattered the top of the tombstone.

"Come on out Harry, I want to hear you beg for death, like your miserable little mudblood mother did before I killed her. I want you to face me when you die! I am going to make you beg for death, and I, being a merciful Lord, will grant it. I want to see the light leave your eyes as the only hope for the wizarding world is dashed upon the old rocks of this cemetery! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried as bright green light lit the cemetery before it blew the statue of a grim apart.

As Harry crouched there, he thought about his parents. He could see them again. This wizard was the one who murdered his parents and cost him his family and childhood he had wanted so badly. All Harry had ever wanted was to have a family that loved him and to be normal, not famous, not the boy-who-lived nonsense. Just Harry. 'No' he thought. 'There will be no more running. No more hiding. Whether I live or die, this ends tonight.'

Harry watched Voldemort's eyes narrow as he summoned his Gryffindor courage and stood from behind the broken statue and looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort held his wand steady at Harry and scream "Do you really want another taste of the pain, young Harry? Crucio!"

Instantly, Harry tasted blood from biting his tongue as pain beyond belief surged through his body once more. Once again, he refused the give the evil wizard the satisfaction of crying out. Fortunately, even though his body was aching, he was able to maintain his wits about him and briefly adjusted his concentration to get through the pain before his body collapsed to the ground, still spasming from the effects of the curse.

"Potter, this is what you get for daring to stand up to me, for having the nerve to defy me," Voldemort said softly.

"Admit to your foolishness and I might be kind and grant you a quick death. After all, are you truly brave enough to prolong your suffering, knowing that you can not stand against my brilliance and might?"

Harry said nothing as he stared defiantly at Voldemort, wand at the ready.

Voldemort looked coldly at Harry. "You foolish boy. I am superior in every way. Admit it. Say it to all these witnesses here tonight that no one alive stands a chance to defeat me. Imperio!"

Harry immediately felt light headed, as a wave of euphoria swept over his mind, and a voice in his mind said, 'Why not? I'm dead anyways.' Still a smaller voice gained strength as Harry fought against Voldemort's will, which was much stronger than Crouch Jr.'s when he taught Harry to throw off the curse.

"No, Riddle," Harry replied quietly, glaring defiantly once more at Voldemort, who didn't even seem to notice as he attempted to force more of his will upon Harry.

"Say it Potter. Tell the world how you were a fool to step in the path of the Dark Lord, and that you deserve to be put down," Voldemort sneered.

"Bite me. I will never submit to you, Tom." Harry spoke calmly as he felt another push against his mind just before Voldemort reared back and stumbled, as if shoved hard by someone.

Voldemort stared coldly at Harry before he replied, "Say it Harry. Tell them all that I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard that ever lived!"

"No!" Harry cried out as he once again threw off the curse, causing the Dark Lord to stumble from the backlash.

"Stupefy!" Harry cast his stunner at Voldemort and almost to fast for the eye to see, Voldemort's wand whipped up as he lashed out and cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

The twin bolts, one green and one red, race towards their targets before the spells collided between them and thick, golden beams of light connected the two wands as their owners fought to keep control of their violently shaking wands. Harry and Voldemort gripped their wands tightly to prevent them from flying from their grasps.

The death eaters could do nothing as a great, golden cage surrounded Harry and the Dark Lord preventing any of them from disarming Harry forcibly while Voldemort screamed out, "Do nothing! He is mine!"

A ball of raw magic formed where the magic of the two wands collided and began inching along the golden beam towards Harry. Somehow, knowing that his very life depended on keeping the ball of magic away from him, Harry began to will it back towards Voldemort with all his might. Harry thought he had won as it had almost reached Voldemort, and he fed the last of his strength into the beam of magic forcing the energy towards the Dark Lord, intent on ending the threat forever, even though he knew he would never make it out of the cemetery alive. Voldemort's death eaters would make certain of that.

All at once, time seemed to stop as the ball of magic was about to connect to the end of Voldemort's wand before the Dark Lord ripped his wand arm up, breaking the connection and stepped to the side as he felt the raw fury of wild untamed and ancient magic blow by him. In this instant, the Dark Lord knew fear. Voldemort knew for certain that this child wielded significant, untapped and untrained power that would grow to become a threat to his reign.

A cold shiver a fear ran down Voldemort's spine for the first time since he had faced Albus Dumbelodore in battle. Voldemort felt the first signs of fatigue coming on him, which surprised him greatly, and that was not an easy thing to do. He had never felt tired like this before, and he had faced some of the most powerful wizards in the world and destroyed them. Yet, this child was able to keep up with him, even with a new body that had endurance far beyond human norms.

'A shame. Such power would have been useful to me. Fortunately, the old fool never took his time to train his golden boy, because at the height of his power, he would rival even me! Nevertheless, it ends tonight. After this, the world shall know the glory that is Lord Voldemort!' Voldemort raised his wand once more and pointed it at Harry, who was trying to get up from the ground, panting and exhausted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry sighed. He knew that his life was over. The spell was already there. The pitiful life of the boy who lived flashed through his memories.

'I never could beat him. I never stood a chance. I'm an underage wizard with no training, and Voldemort has more power than any other wizard in the world save Dumbledore himself. How could anyone ever assume that I, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the supposed Chosen-One, would ever be a threat to Voldemort? I guess this is it then. Mom and dad, I'm sorry you died in vain. He will kill me anyways, but at least I can finally see you.'

Harry's eyes opened and he stared death in the face as he drew up his Gryffindor courage right as the Killing Curse hit him square in the chest, ripping his soul from his body instantly. Harry cursed Voldemort for his life and his family just as his vision went black and he knew no more.

/


End file.
